This invention relates to a method of providing scoring information at a wrestling meet. More specifically, the invention relates to a method of team scoring that continually updates team scores throughout a wrestling meet.
In wrestling meets there are a plurality of weight classes wherein a wrestling team typically provides wrestlers for each weight class in the meet. Then the wrestlers in each weight class compete in their own separate tournament with wrestlers from other teams in their weight class. Depending on the size of the meet, a tournament may have a winners bracket and a losers bracket, or wrestle back brackets. These brackets determine the place of each wrestler. During these weight class tournaments individual wrestlers score points for their team for winning matches and gain bonus points depending on how they win their match. Specifically team bonus points are typically rewarded for pins, technical falls or major decisions. Other scoring systems sometimes include bonuses for matches won by default, disqualification or forfeit. For example, for a first round match if a wrestler wins by a pin he receives 3 team points for the win and an additional 2 bonus team points for the pin for a total of five team points. The loser of the match meanwhile will not be allotted any points.
At most high school tournaments the fans are not informed of a team's score until at least after the first round of each individual tournament is finished. Usually the score is announced over the PA system and sometimes a scoreboard is manually raised to show the fans the team scores. However, scores are not always constantly updated and occasionally PA announcers are difficult to understand.
As a result of team results not constantly being updated often times wrestlers and fans alike are left not realizing the significance of matches. For example only, an instance could occur in a 16 team event where with two weight classes left in competition as many as four, if not more, teams could be in contention for winning the overall team point total. However, because adequate team wrestling scoreboards are not available, there is no way for the individual wrestlers or their fans to realize the significance of the matches they are partaking in. Thus, the potential excitement of the crowd and extra edge of competitors is curbed. Additionally errors occur in scoring that are not caught until days after a meet, creating controversy as to the legitimacy of meet.
Thus, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a method of providing team scoring information at a wrestling meet.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a method of providing scoring information that is able to constantly update.
These and other objects, features, or advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the specification and the claims.